


A shift in the plan

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A plan gone astray, Angst, Bad Puns, Ends mostly happy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Plot Twists, Puns & Word Play, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Puns, These two need to to stop, honeymustard - Freeform, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Swap pretends to be Red's boyfriend for a family reunion and the plan goes astray. But be sure that this will have you all over the place so if you want to ride an emotional Rollercoaster if the honey mustard feels this is the story you should read. Plus I actually plan to use plot.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sounds like a plan" Red nodded at Swap. "I think we can pull this off quite well" Swap agreed.

~Flashback to three days ago~

Red sat at his desk trying to concentrate buy not being able to due to he could see straight into the next office where no one other than Swap as he was known sat. Red had a huge crush ever since they had bumped into each other the day Swap was hired. He then relized Swap was looking back and blushing he looked down at his work. "Your father wishes to see you at his office" Said an assistant as she walked by his desk. Red watched her angrily as she pranced up and began to flirt with Swap, before getting up and heading up to his father's office.

"Y-you needed something boss" Red said walking into his dad's office. "Yes son. I wanted to tell you about the family gathering we are having in a week and I wanted to know if you have anyone you want to bring. "Not yet" Red told him. "But I'll let you know if anyone pops up". Gaster nodded at him before sending him on his way.

Getting back down he saw that Swap was heading out and decided to take his lunch break. He got to the elevator just as Swap was stepping on. Reaching the bottom floor they stepped off and began a silent walk. Red kept expecting Swap to stop at any of the Cafés they passed but he kept walking. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following me " Red joked. "Nah. I'm heading to this nice café called night brook "Swap responded with a chuckle. "Really. That's actually where I was heading". Red said in surprise. Agreeing to stick together they made their way to the café. 

Upon reaching it they found A few empty seats and sat down. "Afternoon stella" Swap said to the waiter as she walked up. "Afternoon Swap oh and Red. What can I get for you today" She said with a slight country accent. "A grilled cheese sandwich and honey blazer" Swap told her. "The same sandwich but a bottle of mustard for the drink" Red told her. She turned around and took the order to the kitchen. "So how are you doing" Swap asked Red politely. "Ok. Except for the fact that there is this huge family gathering in five days and my family is expecting me to have a date for it" Red rolled his eyes. "Well good luck to you my friend" Swap said. 

Once the food arrived they ate in a calm silence before walking back. Making plans to meet there for lunch everyday they headed back to finish up their afternoon at work.

That evening Red opened the door to his house and plopped down on the couch. Feeling a slight pressure on the cushion next to him, he looked to the side to see a small mute puppy that he had adopted about a year ago. He smiled as it clamored onto his lap and gave his face a little lick. "Guess what Buddy? I found out I have a family reunion where I get to show just how useless I am. But hey at least I finally talked to Swap. We now have plans to eat lunch at the Café". He scoffed as the puppy gave him a look that was confused but happy while wriggling around in joy. Gently placing the dog on the floor he took a quick shower before climbing into bed and going to sleep.

For the next three days he met Swap at lunch. On the third day the subject of his family reunion was brought up. "So do you have a date to your family get together thing" Swap asked. "Nah. I'm single and too lazy to mingle. Guess who gets to be the one who gets laughed when everyone is drunk. This guy" Red said pointing to himself. "But whatever. That's how it is and with how my personality the way it is, and  that is what it will always be". Red took a sip only to spit take at Swap's next words. "I could be your date".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler and the next one you will meet some characters. And maybe just a bit of drama.

"What the hell Swap" Red coughed despite the lack of lungs. "Not like that" Swap said quickly wiping up the spill from Red's spit take. "I mean as pretend, so your family thinks you have someone" He walked off a short space and threw away the wad of wet napkins. "You would do that for a guy you just met" Red asked him confused. "Sure. We're friends and I would hate for you to be the one picked on. We can leave that to the uncle that got married five times" Swap joked. "O-ok. In two days meet me at the work building I'll have your plane tickets taken care of and such. I'll call you tomorrow with the details" Red told him getting his stuff to head back to work. "Ok" Swap agreed standing and joining him on their usual quiet walk back to work.

"You wanted to see me son" Gaster adressed him. "Uh yea. So remember when I told you I didn't have anyone to take on the family reunion. Well the truth was is I didn't know if they would want to come on the trip. But they said they would be delighted to come". Red told his father. Gaster looked surprised. "Well I can't wait to meet them. Where do they work" he asked him. "They actually work right here" Red told him casually. "Well I can't wait to find out who they are" Gaster said. The phone rang so Red was excused to head home.

Upon reaching home he relized that he had forgot to book a sitter for Buddy. He called his only friend. Grilby who had a soft spot for the puppy. Grilby agreed quickly and said he would pick up the dog tomorrow night. With that off his chest Red started a load of laundry and hoped in the shower. Getting out he switched the load to the dryer and started a new load in the washer.  He cooked himself some noodles on the stove and ate them quickly. Once done he took the load out of the dryer and moved the clothing in the washer. Leaving the clothes to fold tomorrow he lay down with Buddy and went to sleep. 

The following morning Red awoke and spent the day doing house work. He called in and made sure the tickets were set up and then called to tell him that he should meet him at seven the next morning and to bring enough for five days at the hotel. After getting off the phone he took a walk with Buddy and stopped by to get some new swim trunks and some more dog food.

That evening Grilby picked up buddy and Red went to bed setting his alarm for the next morning.

The following morning Red rolled out of bed and hopped in the shower. He ate a bagel and grabbed his suitcase. Driving idle he made it at exactly seven sharp and found Swap sitting outside. "Morning Swap. I see you got the taxi I sent". "Yea". Swap said as he placed his luggage in threw trunk and climbed in the car. It was a quiet kind of tired drive.

A short drive later the we're at the airport and were checked into first class. Gaster wasn't the top business man in new york for nothing. Bording the plane was quick and easy and Swap was amazed as he had never had wanted nor needed to ride a plane. As the pilot announced take off Red noticed Swap shaking in his seat. "Hey pal. It's ok I've ridden these thing tons if times. Just relax" he told him patting his arm. Take off went smoothly and soon Red and Swap had both dosed off. 

It wasn't long before it was time to land. Stepping out of the gate Red froze and groaned as he heard a voice. "Well well well. If it isn't my lazy excuse for a brother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Constructive criticism only~


	3. Chapter 3

Red turned around with Swap who had tensed at the comment. "Ah. Hello Papyrus. How are you" Red said. "Better off than you probably. And who is this" Papyrus began to look over Swap skepticly. "I'm his boyfriend" Swap stuck out his hand. Papyrus stuck up his nasal ridge. "Nice to meet you" a female voice spoke as a girl walked up. "I'm Frisk. It's great to see you Red". She gave him a hug. "Nice to see you too. Now how about we get to the hotel and get checked in". They all nodded and called for a taxi. It was a short ride to the hotel.

Swap's eyes widened in amazement at the hight. It was  fourteen stories high and was a lovely white with hints of gold and sea green. "Welcome to the Sea side hotel" The manager came to greet them. "Let's get you checked in and to your rooms".

A short while later Red and Swap entered their rooms and stopped short. There was only one  queen sized bed and a small couch. "I'll take the couch. It's probably better since your so tall". "You sure"? Red nodded before packing his clothes in a dresser. 

"We met two months ago in July tenth. That's the day I started work. We began to date one month later" Swap recited. "There. That way we don't look like fools if they ask us how long" Red said. They had already gone over other facts so they wpuld be om tge same page. Looking at the clock he stood. "We should probably get ready to go" Red told Swap. Red slipped into the bathroom and put on slightly nicer clothing for that evening. He was wearing kaki pants and a long sleeve red shirt with simple dress shoes. He brushed his teeth and stepped out. Swap was still in his boxers. Quietly closing the door he went back in the bathroom and took a deep breath his face quite red. He waited ten minutes but this time when he came out Swap was fully dressed. He also wore kaki pants but he wore a white top with a back jacket. "I remembered it said formal. Is this ok" Swap asked him stepping into some brown shoes. "Uh y-yea. Ready to go " Red asked him. Swap nodded and together they left the room.

Down in the lobby there was a set of of doors and next to the doors there was a sigh in fancy cursive. It said Wingding family reunion. Taking a deep breath they entered. "Red! Oh darling it's been too long" Red turned and saw a skeleton monster in a lovely purple dress. She hugged him tightly. "Hello aunt Rosa. How are you" Red said as he hugged her back. "Lovely. Oh and guess what" He stepped put of the way". Standing behind her there was two little skeleton twins. One was a girl in a dress like her mother's and the other was a boy in black dress pants and a purple top. "Is this... they've grown so much" Red exclaimed as he squat down. "Hi uncle Red" the little girl spoke first. "Hello Prim and you too Joel. How are you too"? "Good" They spoke. They then giggle and looked up in amazement. "Your tall mister" Spoke Joel. "Don't be rude children" Rosa scolded. "It's ok mam. I'm used to it". "Now who are you I don't believe I've met you" Rosa spoke looking him over. "I'm Red's boyfriend" Swap responded. "Oh Red how lovely. Your uncle Danny ows me fifteen bucks". "You were betting on if I'd have a date" Red raised an eyebrow ridge. "Yes. I belive in you and it looks like you found a good one" She looked over with Red at where Swap was now letting the twins climb to his shoulders. With a laugh he let them down and they ran back to their mom. Rosa turned and her face lit up in a smile. "Papyrus. How are you darling" She walked over to him. With a smile Red and Swap continued to walk around and meet family members.

A little while later they stood by the refreshments each with a glass of wine when no one other than Gaster himself walked up. There a a lady Swap hadn't met yet on his arm. It didn't take much to see the ring and know she was his mother. She had a ring identical to Gaster's on her finger. "Sans. This is who you are dating" Gaster asked skepticly. "Uh yea" Red spoke in return. "Lovely to meet you sir" Gaster's wife spoke. "Lovely to meet you too miss Wingding" Swap said with a bow. "Please call me Jess" Red's mom said with a giggle. Gaster seemed tense throughout the entire exchange. He did not relax until he was called to make a speech. 

"Hello Wingding family. I hope your all doing well and I'm so glad you can all make it to the family reunion. And welcome all the new members of the family" Gaster spoke his eyelights skipping over Swap. Red seemed to be the only one to notice. Gaster spoke for a few more minutes before stepping down and letting the band start again. Red went with Swap to get more wine. Upon reaching table Swap tripped. He knocked into the table spilling the wine all over himself. "What's going on" Gaster spoke with anger. "It seems Swap has tripped" Rosa spoke up going far ward and helping him him up despite her dress. "Why don't you too turn I'm for the night and I'll see you at the pool tomorrow" She hurried them to the door seeing Gaster's dislike. Swap and Red did not miss the sneer that passed over Gaster's face when the wine spilled all over Swap or the look of annoyance when Rosa helped up Swap.

Upon reaching the room Swap grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom to shower. And Red changed into pajamas. He lay down on the couch but found it uncomfortably small even to him. Swap walking out noticed his discomfort and spoke. "Are you sure you don't want to share the bed? There is room for both of us" He said climbing in. "I guess. I don't want to be a bother" Red told him. "You won't be. Plus I hate to see my fake boyfriend in such distress" Swap said at Red climbed into bed. They both chuckled and turned over to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Cunstructive criticism only ~


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Red awoke and quickly called for room service. Once it arrived Swap was awoken. "Smells good" Swap mumbled. Red loved the sound of his voice ruff with sleep. Not that he would tell him that. They sat down on the couch and ate a breakfast of waffles and Swap was delighted to see that Red had got him a bottle of honey. They were finishing up when Red's phone rang. It was frisk. "She said they would meet us at the pool at eleven" Red spoke pulling out his swim shorts. "Ok. That's in like an hour though"

An hour later they headed out causing them to be the last ones there. Sans imeadietly went to the hottub and Swap told him he'd join him later. Frisk was watching his younger cousins in the pool while his Aunt was checking out the sauna. Swap sat down next to Papyrus raising an eyebrow ridge at the angry look he was getting. "Can I help you". "I know you and my brother are dating and both grown adults but I care about him. And I swear if you hurt him you will suffer harshly".Papyrus growled out. "You better not be scaring my boyfriend" Red spoke startling them. "Nah. Me and your bro were just having a friendly conversation" Swap stated. "Let me guess, you want me to join you in the hot tub sweetcheeks". "One, Stop trying for new nicknames two, yes" Red turned around and went back to the hot tub with Swap close behind him. The hot tub was now full except for one space. Swap sat down and pulled Red into his lap. Red blushed slightly at the position but relaxed anyway. He found himself staying there even after people began climbing out"

"Are you two ganna come get lunch or are you just gonna sit there and cuddle" Frisk smiled and padded away. Swap and Red climbed out of the hot tub and made their way to the snack bar outside. They sat down at the booth with frisk and Papyrus and picked up a menu. They both ended up with a large nacho to share and a bottle of honey and mustard. "I can't belive you two can just sit and drink that stuff" Papyrus rolled his eyes. Frisk giggled and kissed him on the cheekbone causing him to blush. Swap leaned over and gave Red a peck on the head causing  Red's skull to glow red with a blush. "You blush as if you have never kissed before" Papyrus laughs. "We just don't do it in public often" Red said harshly. "We prefer to save it for the bedroom" Swap said winking at Red. "Don't say things like that" Red exclaimed as the other three cracked up. After lunch Swap and Red had the afternoon go themselves which was spent watching movies back in the room.

Later that evening Red got a call from Frisk. "Tomorrow meet Papyrus and I in the front lobby. I made the perfect plans for us all. Oh and your cousin Ben and his girlfriend Bree will be joining us". Red agreed to meet them at one and told Swap. Swap nodded and lay down for bed and Red after a brief hesitation climbed in too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Cunstructive criticism only ~  
> A second chapter in one day. WHAT?!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... enjoy this to help your craving. Things will probably be tame in the next chapter or two but then I got something big planned. So be ready.

Red tried to roll over only to find himself stuck. Looking around he froze as he relized his legs were wrapped up in Swap's and Swap's arms around his ribs. Swap slepily opened his eye sockets only to try and pull back in surprise. The force sent them both to the floor.  "Shit are you alright " they spoke at the same time. "I'm fine" they did it again. After a moment of silence they began to crack up and get ready. They put on some more flexible clothing as Frisk had instructed and called Room service for brunch. After eating they decided to walk down a few minutes early. 

Once everyone arrived Frisk greeted Papyrus's hand and led them all to the gym. Upon entering they found a room full of couples and walked in to the back. After a few moments a man and woman walked onto the stage that sat up front.

"Hi I'm Becky and this chris" They smiled and waved. "And welcome to couples yoga". Frisk snickered at the glare she received from everyone but Bree and Papyrus. "So first we want one person in every couple to grab a mat". Swap shuffled over and picked one up with a few collect others. 

"Now all of the larger ones do a pushup but once your up stay in that position. Chris showed them. "And now for the smaller on the two to climb up with your feet on ther shoulders and your hands on their ankles" Becy spoke and showed them. Red felt the strain and wondered how Swap was holding him up. He wasn't exactly the lightest skeleton. Plus the fact that Swap was made of bones and no muscle.

They held that position for a few moments before they were let up. Once they stood Chris and Becy jumped straight into the next position. "Now we want you all to stand back to back like this" Chris said pressing his back against Becky's. "Now loop you arms in a lock and squat down like so". Red felt Awkward and could only imagine how Swap felt being how tall he was.

"And now we want you to hold you hands like you're shaking them with your partner and lift your back foot of the free hand. Grab you foot and use your balance against each other. It only took a moment for Red to fall taking Swap down with him. "He heard Laughing and would have been angry if others hadn't started to fall too.

They took a short break for water and to chat. "So what do you think of the class so far" Frisk asked them. "It shows me I am out of shape" Ben told them. "It shows me and Red don't have any balance" Swap joked before kissing Red's forehead. This time Red didn't blush quite as much.

"Ok class let's get back to work" Becky said still sweet and still annoying to Red. He walked back to the mat and stared up at the teachers. "So we want you to first lay back and the ground facing each other" Red did if finding it easy but knowing them it was gonna get harder. "Now" Said Becky" place your feet together on the bottom and keeping your feet up, sit up and grab each other's hands. Red groaned internally before reaching up and grabbed Swap's hands. That sat like that so long in Red's eyes that he was beginning to feel rather comfortable. They let down and moved on to the last position.

"And for our final position we want you to sit criss cross next to each other with one facing the right wall and one facing the left one" Chris told them. "Now reach the hands in the middle to criss cross and the one on the out side behind your back. Now with the one behind I want you all to grab your parters out stretched hand" He finished smiling out at the class.

"Now" Becy said "lean forward and give your partner a peck on the lips. Or teeth in some cases".  Swap leaned forward with a look asking Red if it was alright. Red leaned forward and with a soft clank their teeth met. "Well everyone this class is over And we hoped you enjoyed it" theg both exclaimed. Walking over to Frisk, Papyrus,  Ben, and Bree they decided to go to a nearby ice cream shop and get some ice cream. 

Upon arrival they found Gaster and Jess already sitting down. They all get their ice cream and joined them. When ever Gaster saw that no one but Swap was looking at him he would scowl harshly. A little while later when Swap noticed some ice cream on Red's cheekbone he waited till gaster was looking before leaning down and licking it off. Red looked at him confused for a moment before switching back to the conversation. Swap was pleased to see he had made Gaster uncomfortable.

It wasn't long unto they returned to the hotel room. They quickly changed and climbed in to bed tired after the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a filler. So uh I hope you liked it.
> 
> And if your a fan of Steven Universe feel free to check out my new fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Cunstructive criticism only~


End file.
